


Pur et sans faille

by AndersAndrew



Series: Asexual Awareness Week 2014 [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Asexual Awareness Week, Asexual Brienne, Badass, Bullying, F/M, Platonic Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne de Tarth n'est pas intéressée par les moqueries que les hommes lui adresse. Elle veut être forte et sans reproche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pur et sans faille

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Pur et sans faille  
> Fandom : Game of Thrones  
> Rating : PG  
> Genres : Angst léger  
> Personnages : Brienne de Tarth(/Renly)  
> Nombre de mots : 354  
> Commentaires : écrit pour la semaine de visibilité de l'asexualité (du 26 octobre au 1er novembre) sur le thème "personnage féminin asexuel"  
> N'est pas pu la publier pour hier, à cause d'un problème d'internet

Souvent, les hommes cherchaient à l'embarrasser.  
Elle avait toujours un instinct de révolte lorsque cela arrivait. Mais ça ne changeait rien ; au pire, même, cette réaction les faisait frétiller d'aise.  
Ils aimaient la voir dans ses petits souliers. Alors elle essayait de les ignorer quand ils tentaient de la ramener aux caractéristiques sensées représenter son sexe. Comme si cela avait la moindre importance pour elle.  
Son père avait fini par accepter sa différence. Il l'avait entraînée pour qu'elle sache la défendre, car il savait – tout comme elle l'avait vite appris – ce qui arrivait à celles qui ne se conformaient pas aux règles.  
Ces règles disaient qu'une femme ne devait pas porter d'épée. Elle devait se contraindre à supporter fièrement robes corsetées et fanfreluches, garder les cheveux longs malgré la difficulté qu'ils représentaient au coiffage, et surtout la tête basse.  
Ce n'était en aucun cas la façon dont Brienne se voyait vivre.  
Elle ne voulait pas d'enfant. Ne voulait pas de mari. L'intérêt de ce genre d'existence lui échappait totalement. Elle ne comprenait pas que l'on puisse attendre cela d'elle, grande gigue dégingandée, large d'épaule, la figure trop rougeaude, trop peu féminine, carrée, sans hanches, sans poitrine....  
Comment pouvait-elle rêver de romance, quand tout en elle était fait pour le combat et l'honneur ? Que sa physionomie même appelait à porter l'armure ?  
Elle ne s'imaginait pas tomber amoureuse – d'un homme ou d'une femme, tous étaient vains.  
Puis elle avait rencontré Renly Barathéon.  
Il n'était ni le plus beau, ni le plus gentil des êtres qu'elle ait rencontré. Mais il était très loin du plus mauvais, et sans doute était-ce suffisant ; bien sûr, il y avait aussi le fait qu'il n'avait jamais moqué son apparence, ses choix ou ses compétences.  
Il avait une épouse, et Brienne ne se serait jamais permise de le toucher. Ou de vouloir cela. Ce n'était pas nécessaire à son admiration, ce n'était pas utile pour aimer Renly. Ses actes prouvaient à eux-seuls ses sentiments, et elle n'avait pas besoin de plus. Elle n'avait pas de désirs autres.  
Car pour elle, le reste n'est que fioritures.


End file.
